Never Told Anyone
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: Draco attends Fred's funeral, standing at the far back,as to not catch attention. When everyone left, he lingered. He would think, he'd never admit that he thought the twins were quite funny. He was truly sorry that he had been part of the reason he was dead. He felt the same for everyone. George would tell no one he had whitnessed him cry and appolagise to a headstone. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, Draco or George, JKR does. No copyright intended, no profit is being made by this. _

**A/N: **_I was thinking about what would have happened between those "19" years, and when I came across a Head Cannon; I decided I wanted to write a one-shot about it. Ely xx _

**Never Told Anyone**

Draco Malfoy looked into the mirror, turned away once his eyes locked with the figure in the mirror. The figure looked guilty, and at fault. The figure looked saddened, but tried it's best to hide it. The figure looked angry with him, looked like it blamed _him_. Draco looked back at the figure, but refused to meets its eyes, as he fixed his shirt sleeve. But the figure copied every move, as if they were the same person. But the figure still blamed him, still saw that he was at fault, but he was this man, because of what _Draco _did.

The figure continued to watch Draco, and soon enough Draco looked at the figure. Realising that look in its eyes, the hopeless one, and the one that took the blame for what it had done.

But after a second look, Draco realised something.

The figure _was_ him.

Draco was trying hard to compose himself once again, thinking of the words his father had said.

But Draco quickly shook his head, why should he listen to his father? What did that do? All it did was help kill innocent lives? Draco shook his head.

He didn't know what to believe anymore.

He could believe his father, and end up in Azkaban like the latter or he could change his life around, because of how many people died. Draco had heard a girl at the age of fourteen had died, and many, many others. If that wasn't a reason to _stop _listening to his father, and start over, if not, then what was?

Draco took one more look at his appearance, and fixed his tie. Draco looked at himself in the mirror, and took a deep breath. He walked straight out of his room after that, and walked down the stairs, until the living room was in clear view.

His mother rose when she spotted him, "Going out Draco?"

Draco nodded, but he could see his mother's silent pleas, but he knew his mother did not want to appear weak and ignored them.

"Draco!"

He turned around, "Yes, I'm going out, mother." He said. "Where?"

Draco sighed, "I'll be back later, I promise."

Draco did not want to explain everything, so instead, he apparated away with a loud _crack._

* * *

"George, are you ready?" Ginny Weasley asked her brother George.

George nodded absentmindedly, but Ginny couldn't see the nod, so instead opened the door, she saw George sitting on the bed staring blankly at the ground. "Oh George." Ginny sat beside George, and pulled her brother in for a hug, silently tears formed in George's eyes; slowly they streaked down his cheeks.

"I know," murmured Ginny into his vibrant-red hair, as she rubbed his back. She hated to see her brother like this. George had always been the one saying "Crying is for wusses" and things like that. But then again, it's not every day you lose your other half.

Ginny hated this, she just wanted Fred back. She didn't want this pain, and she knew it would be a _long_ time before they could mention Fred or think about him without crying. It would never completely go away, the pain would still be there, just like Lupin, Tonks, and everyone else's deaths would. But after a while, they'd be able to remember them, for the good things, without wanting to start crying.

They would begin to remember them for the _good _things, and those happy memories they had shared.

Even if it didn't seem like it just yet, that time would come.

And then George would be able to look at the shop without crying. Because the last time someone had mentioned it, George had said "We might as well sell it." Though no one had let him, who would? Fred and George had been dreaming about that for a while, George can't just sell it. Fred would want him to keep it.

"You know," she murmured, "it will get better, not for a while, but it will."

And then, George spoke, for the first time in three weeks (because before, George had only nodded, and on hard days, he'd say nothing), so that is why Ginny nearly missed it, but it was there, the soft whisper of, "What would he think?"

Ginny nearly rejoiced for joy, but she instead sighed inwardly and shrugged as they pulled apart. "I don't know, but I know he'd want you to _try_ and move on. He'd want you to be happy." Said Ginny.

xXx

"You two ready?"

Ginny nodded.

She looked at Harry, but then remembered, she looked towards George, and when he nodded, she gave him a small smile.

She walked over to Harry, but only went to entwine her fingers with his.

George wasn't even paying attention anymore; it will be the day that it was _official_. He walked outside with his family, before they were gone with a _crack_. Bill and Fleur were already standing there. Bill turned, and you could see his scar, but that is not what had people looking twice, it was the tears forming in his eyes. As he had been previously staring at a black object, that all knew was the coffin.

Not a second after they said hello to George, Percy came, along with a few others of their friends.

The ceremony went by in a blur of things, all his attention was on the coffin. Because it was finally real, Fred was _gone_. But wouldn't George feel it? He can't be gone, if he can't feel it. But maybe, just maybe he can, he just doesn't accept it.

George had decided that he'd start crying after, after everyone was gone as to not make a commotion.

But no one seemed to notice there was an uninvited guest at the far back, just staring blankly. He was wrapped in his thoughts, and nothing could change that.

When everyone began to leave, George stood up. He walked forward and smiled at the tombstone. "I love you mate, I hope you help Lupin lighten up. Give them hell for me!" George knew that was the best he could give Fred, and walked forward towards Ginny. As they were walking George didn't notice the small movement from behind him.

Though Mrs. Weasley did seem surprised that he had said something, but Ginny had told her she had got him to talk this morning, and the woman began to cry with happy mixed with sad tears.

George realised he had forgotten his jacket behind and stood up. He pointed outside, indicating he'd ge outside, and it is a given, that he'd be back.

"Do you want me to come?"

George shook his head, with a small smile and walked outside, he walked towards where the ceremony had been, but stopped, and hid behind the closest tree.

There was someone there, standing in front of the tombstone, _Fred's_ one. The person didn't look over George's age, could even be younger; the boy had platinum blonde hair. George knew who it was, but before he could go talk to him, he heard a sob, and had to check twice to make sure he had heard it.

Yes, that was right, Draco Malfoy, standing in front of Fred Weasley's tombstone, _crying_.

George couldn't hear properly, but it sounded like Malfoy was _apologising_.

George didn't know if he wanted to get his jacket anymore. It was better just to watch Malfoy, doing what he has to do, and then, and _only_ then will he get his jacket. Malfoy would be gone by then, and that was better.

"Y'know, I thought you two were quite funny. Never said it out loud, but you two were."

George looked at Malfoy, and tried to process what he had just said.

He thought they were "quite funny". Really? Is that even _allowed?_

"Did you see your brother? He looked torn."

George knew it was right, but how did _he _know? Was he present for the funeral? Seems like he was, but why would he come?

They were _blood traitors_, so why'd he come to a _Traitor's _funeral?

George turned back to Draco, and realised right then and there, but just maybe _everyone_ has feelings. _Everyone_ regrets one thing.

George couldn't hear Draco's last whisper, but he did hear: "I'm sorry."

Draco Malfoy was gone with a 'crack'.

George went to grab his jacket, but as he went to put it back on he heard, "WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG GEORGE?"

George allowed a small smile at the sound of Ron's half-concerned and half-impatient voice. George knew that Draco had waited for everyone to leave to say sorry, whether Fred can hear him or not, George hoped Fred had forgiven Malfoy. Because it was clear, Draco regretted what had happened.

"George?!"

"Don't sorry Ron! I'm here!"  
George called back to his brother and started running, so as to not make Ron hysterical, thinking he had lost George too.

George smiled sadly when he saw Ron; Ron on the other hand was frozen to the spot. "Y-You-?"

"Yes, I talked." George winked, but the smile on his face didn't reach his eyes.

Ron nodded, "Good to hear, come on! Let's go before mum gets more worried." George nodded; he glanced back before following Ron.

George never told anyone Draco had been there, or what he had witnessed. It was Draco's to tell, not his.

And Draco, he'd never end up telling anyone he had been there either.

_**xXx**_

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed that one-shot. It hadn't been slash, merely a beginning of a friendship, or an understanding George has that Draco regrets what he had done, that he had listened to his father. _

_Oh, and don't worry I'll be updating 'Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty' soon or tomorrow sometime._

_Oh, and don't forget to Review! I'd really appreciate it!_

_Ely xx _


End file.
